Magician Bind
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl get sent to another dimension in Yami's battle. From there, Dark Magician of Chaos and Magician Valkyrie appear before them to tell them something. Will they finally admit and be set free? Oneshot


My sixth fanfic!! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO.

* * *

Yami sweated. It felt like it had been hours since he started to duel the hunter. The hunter smirked. 

"Give it up. You can't win. Just submit your mind to the Shadow Realm" he said.

"Never" Yami growled. He drew and smiled.

"I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode" he summoned.

Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Dark Magician. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, attack his monster with Dark Magic Attack!"

They crossed their staffs together and attacked. Both of their blasts spiraled each other and hit the monster head on. The hunter used his arm as a shield as his monster was destroyed. His life points went down to 1000. Yami's life points were 1350.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" he said as he played one card into the Magic/Trap area of his duel disk.

"My turn now" the hunter drew and smirked.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn"

Yami was confused. 'Why would he leave himself open like that? Could it possibly be a trap?' he thought as he drew and looked at the layout. He had one card face-down while the hunter had two. 'What could he be planning?'

"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode" he said as his monster appeared.

"Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!"

Dark Magician aimed his staff at the hunter. The hunter smirked. Yami's eyes widened. 'Oh no!'

"You fell right into my trap! Activate Magician Bind!" he said as one of the face-down card flipped up.

"Allow me to explain this magic card. This binds all magicians, whether they are attacking or not and in attack or defense mode, and sends them to another dimension!" the hunter said as white cloths came out of the card and bounded Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician was resisting but despite his efforts, he was pulled into the card. Dark Magician Girl followed later.

"No!" Yami said as he watched his magicians disappear. He growled and looked at the hunter.

"Where did you take them?!"

"Like I said, another dimension but don't worry. Your magicians will come back once this duel is over. And when they come back, they'll see their weak master on the ground, defeated and motionless when his mind was sent to the Shadow Realm! Ahahahaha!" the hunter laughed.

Yami narrowed his eyes as he sweated. 'What can I do?'

* * *

Dark Magician Girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought. She then gasped. 'Dark Magician!' She heard a groan and looked down. Dark Magician was under her and she was on his waist, her legs at the side. Dark Magician slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dark Magician Girl. 

"Where are we? And do you mind getting off of me?" he asked. Dark Magician Girl blushed and quickly got off. She helped him up.

"I don't know…It almost looks like the Shadow Realm" she said.

Dark Magician rubbed the back of his head, his head piece off and on the ground…well, not exactly on the ground.

"More like the realm where we stay in until Yugi-sama calls us…except it's all dark" he said.

"Now what?"

"Guess we'll just have to wait until Yugi-sama frees us" Dark Magician sat down. Dark Magician followed, sitting close to him. After half an hour, Dark Magician Girl groaned.

"I can't take this anymore!!" she screamed as she pointed her staff up and fired. Dark Magician sighed.

"Then do you want to just walk around this endless dimension?"

"Better than sitting here and doing nothing" Dark Magician Girl muttered. Dark Magician sighed and walked away, Dark Magician Girl behind him. After a few minutes, something hit Dark Magician in the back, making him go down.

"Ah!"

"Dark Magician!" Dark Magician called and tried to go after him but was pulled back. She could only watch her teacher go farther.

"DARK MAGICIAN!!!"

* * *

Dark Magician tried to get whatever was on him off. He didn't need to since it jumped off when he turned. He was surprised to see who had done it. 

"Dark Magician of Chaos?"

"What other magicians do you know Yugi-sama' deck?" the black and red magician said. Dark Magician blinked.

"What…You're transparent…" he said as he watched the magician come closer a bit.

"Pretty much…Since I wasn't summoned, I am transparent if I come here…" the magician explained.

"What did you seek me for?" Dark Magician asked.

"Haven't you made a move on her yet?"

Dark Magician blinked.

"On who?"

Dark Magician of Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Who else? Dark Magician Girl of course" he said. Dark Magician blushed.

"What?!"

"You heard me"

"I'm surprised to hear this stuff coming out of you" Dark Magician crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, Magician Valkyrie was getting annoyed about both of you not doing anything" the Magician of Chaos said and looked away. Dark Magician was just himself.

"Magician Valkyrie? She made you come here?" he asked.

The black magician nodded.

"Then was there such a need to kick me in the back just to talk to me?"

"How else was I supposed to talk to you in private?"

"Where's Magician Valkyrie now?"

"With Dark Magician Girl, probably talking to her"

* * *

Dark Magician Girl struggled. 

"Let me go!!"

"Calm down, girl"

Dark Magician Girl stopped and turned around.

"Magician Valkyrie! What are you-" she gasped.

"You're transparent!"

"Gee, tell me something I don't know" Magician Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"That you're annoying?" Dark Magician Girl remarked.

Magician Valkyrie 'hmphed'.

"Why'd you hold me back? I need to save Dark Magician" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"You don't need to…That was only Dark Magician of Chaos" Magician Valkyrie explained then smirked.

"Aaaww…The apprentice wants to save her boyfriend so much…" she teased. Dark Magician Girl blushed.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!!" she waved her arms. Magician Valkyrie snickered.

"Oh come now…why are you blushing if he's not your boyfriend?" she teased. Dark Magician Girl looked away.

"Well…What are you and Dark Magician of Chaos doing here? Yugi-sama didn't summon you guys" she asked.

"Cause I was frustrated with you two not doing anything" Magician Valkyrie sighed. Dark Magician Girl was confused.

"Huh?"

"You and Dark Magician! You two are so close and we mostly always see you guys together but you guys don't even do anything! You guys talk, you both fight together, you both care about each other but you guys don't even give a hint of how you feel toward the other!"

Dark Magician Girl blushed.

"He's my teacher!!! There's no way I can love Dark Magician! Even if I did…" she looked down.

"His feelings won't return to me…He would never like his apprentice that way…"

Magician Valkyrie smiled a bit.

"Look behind you and think again…" she said before she faded away. Dark Magician Girl looked up to see Magician Valkyrie disappear and turned around only to be met by a pair of lips latched onto hers. Her eyes widened. The kiss was sweet and soft yet full of love and compassion. After what seemed like eternity, Dark Magician pulled away. Dark Magician Girl brought her finger to her lips as she lightly blushed.

"Who said I couldn't love my apprentice?"

"B-But…Dark Magician-" she began but Dark Magician pressed his index finger against her lips.

"Shhh…Not another word" he said and captured her lips again. This time, Dark Magician Girl closed her eyes and kissed back. Dark Magician pulled back and stared lovingly into Dark Magician Girl's emerald eyes. He slightly smiled.

"It's time to go back to Yugi-sama's side"

Dark Magician Girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah"


End file.
